


Where there's life

by orphan_account



Series: proverbially postcanon [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Family Angst, Gen, M/M, Memo, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, friendships, jade & jake exploring the world!, the infamous strider apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gardenGnostic [GG] opened memo on board TREASURE HUNTING SUCCESS!! :) GG: good news guys!GG: jake and i found more houses!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> gratuitous eridan appearance, just for funsies.
> 
> also i don't think i like the html formatting thing. i had to fight it to make it work and it was mostly very boring typing the same commands over and over again.

gardenGnostic [GG] opened memo on board TREASURE HUNTING SUCCESS!! :)

GG: good news guys!  
GG: jake and i found more houses!!  
GG: i guess i should say dwellings :/

golgothasTerror [GT] responded to memo.

GT: Two dwellings to be precise!  
GT: One of which we suspect to be a hive considering its rather alarming outward appearance in terms of layout.  
GG: yeah! and the other one is an apartment i think.  
GG: dirk or daves :??  
GG: i really cant tell.

turntechGodhead [TG]  responded to memo.  
grimAuxiliatrix [GA]  responded to memo.  
caligulasAquarium [CA] responded to memo.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG]  responded to memo.

GA: This Is Indeed Good News Jade  
GA: Perhaps You Could Describe The Hive In Question To See If Any Of Us Recognize It  
CG: OR SEND PICTURES OF IT IF YOU CAN GET THE ATTACHMENTS FUNCTION TO WORK FROM SO FAR AWAY.  
TG: wont work for me and dirk though its the same building inside and out

timaeusTestified [TT]  responded to memo.

TT: Dave is right about that. Barring the presence of endless amounts of ocean, the building will look the same no matter which of ours it is.  
CA: dont knoww wwhat you got against large amounts a ocean  
CA: seems like that wwould be the wway to go

GG banned CA from responding to memo.

GG: oh maybe that was a little hasty :(  
GG: i hope its not his hive that we found!  
GG: hes just been getting on my nerves lately :[  
CG: YES HE TENDS TO DO THAT TO THE BEST OF US  
CG: IT SHOULD BE FINE. WE CAN BRUSH OVER ANY HURT FEELINGS ON THIS END PRETTY WELL.  
CG: ANYWAY.  
TG: actually jade have you gone inside the apartment?  
GG: no, i didn’t want to invade either of your privacy!  
GG: especially you dave  
GG: no offense dirk!! :O  
TT: None taken.  
TG: oh well i thought if you were inside it would be pretty easy to tell  
TG: save us further investigation  
TG: just open any of the cabinets lol  
CG: DAVE YOU KNOW NONE OF US THINK THAT’S FUNNY.  
TG: man let me have my coping mechanisms in peace  
GG: please stop flirting all over my board :|  
GG: ill go inside if you are both ok with it!  
GG: or jake could, if you’d rather?  
TT: I don’t mind either of you going in, but it’s really up to Dave.  
TG: yeah whatever its not like theres much mystery left about my growing up years  
TG: dont go pawing through my bedroom though  
TG: if it is my bedroom  
TG: though dirk probably doesnt want you all up in his business either  
TG: not that i speak for dirk  
TG: oh and both or either of you is fine  
GG: we wont look any more than is necessary to figure out whose apartment it is! i promise!  
GT: Will looking in a cupboard really suffice to determine whose apartment this is?  
TG: yeah  
TG: be careful though!!  
TG: i mean  
TG: stand back when you open the cupboards  
TG: don’t  
TG: fuck  
TT: If it’s my apartment, the cabinets will be mostly full of non-perishable food. If it’s Dave’s, the cabinets will have weapons in them.

turntechGodhead [TG] left memo.

tentacleTherapist [TT] responded to memo.

TT: Dave is with me and doesn’t want to answer any more questions about his childhood home at this time.  
TT: Dirk, are you capable of answering any questions to the point of determining whether this is your apartment or not without any further input from Dave?  
TT: I don’t think there should be any problems.  
CG: I WENT THERE A FEW TIMES IN DREAM BUBBLES, TOO, SO I KNOW A LITTLE OF WHAT IT SHOULD LOOK LIKE.  
CG: ALSO, THANKS, ROSE.  
TT: Of course, Karkat.  
TT: Very well, since everything is under control here, I will see myself out.

tentacleTherapist [TT] left memo.

GG: :(  
CG: YES, YES, IT’S ALL VERY DEPRESSING, EVERYONE FEELS SAD NOW. MOVING ON.  
GG: karkat, that’s not very nice!  
GG: im allowed to worry about dave!!!  
GT: I agree with jade.  
GT: This has been a little upsetting.  
CG: YEAH BUT IT’S REALLY NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, ENGLISH.  
CG: I’M NOT ACTUALLY TRYING TO BE A DOUCHEBAG HERE, BUT DAVE REALLY HATES FEELING LIKE EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT HIM BEHIND HIS BACK. I’D RATHER NOT FEED INTO THAT WITH ACTUAL EVIDENCE OF EVERYONE RATHER PUBLICALLY DISCUSSING HIM.  
GA: Though I Agree That Karkat Could Be A Little More Careful With His Phrasing  
GA: It Is True That Dave Would Be Unhappy To Be Discussed Like This  
GA: Particularly When Anyone Could Join The Memo And See It  
GG: yeah this is a little public i guess :/  
GG: though i still think you shouldnt tell me how to feel >:|  
GG: but anyway im going to lock this memo so nobody else can see it  
GG: ill make another one for the pictures of the troll hive  
GG: dirk ill just pester you separately for now unless we need karkat to weigh in ok?  
TT: That’s fine.  
GG: ok then! consider this memo over.  
GG: wow, we actually stayed pretty on track, for a memo!!  
GG: talk to you all soon! :D

GG banned TT from responding to memo.  
GG banned CG from responding to memo.  
GG banned GA from responding to memo.

GG: ready jake?  
GT: You know it!  
GG: by this point i sure do :P

GG banned GT from responding to memo.  
GG locked memo from all users.  
GG closed memo on board TREASURE HUNTING SUCCESS!! :)


End file.
